


Sticky

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Pervertibles, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Ebumi finds a new, exciting use for the boring old sports tape...





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _pervertibles_ square on my Season of Kink card for 2017.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amasi Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, real or imagined, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this; it's just for fun.

Ebumi looked at the roll of black tape that sat lonely and forgotten on the bench. It was the usual tape, used to keep socks up, make slippery and sweaty thighs less slippery for line-out jumps, hold things up, stick things together... After a casual glance around, he put it in his pocket. He had an idea, and he didn't want to waste his own sock tape on it. Then again, if it turned out to be a good idea, he now had two rolls.

"Ise! Wait up!" Ebumi grinned.

 

It hadn't taken more than a few kisses and a little groping before Ise breathlessly started to wriggle out of his clothes and also tried to pull Ebumi's off. Now he was naked, lying on his back on the couch, with Ebumi kneeling between his thighs, hands moving slowly up over Ise's muscular torso.

"What if they come home?" Ise asked as his eyelids fluttered closed at the touch.

"They won't. Not until late tonight or maybe tomorrow." Ebumi shrugged the thought of his parents off. They never cared what he was doing, and so far hadn't even noticed that the living room couch was starting to get a little stained. "We have hours to do this." He gave Ise a lecherous grin. 

"I don't think I can go for hours." Ise winked and smiled back.

"Then you need more practice. Don't slack off!"

"Are you my coach now?" Ise's breath hitched suddenly when Ebumi lay down on top of him, their cocks rubbing together.

"Sure. On the couch, I'm your coach." 

Ise groaned, and Ebumi didn't know if it was because of the silly joke or because he was horny. He decided it was probably a little of both. "I want to try something," he said and pushed his weight off Ise to reach back for the tape in his trouser pocket... on the floor. 

"You always want to try things," Ise replied.

"You usually like them."

"Mm." 

Ebumi was aware of Ise watching him as he wrestled with his trousers for a moment before the roll came loose. Ise's hand had been straying down to his cock, and he was stroking it slowly. 

"Hands over your head." Ebumi realised he would either have to get off the couch to reach Ise's arms properly... or he could straddle Ise's chest, then he wouldn't need to lean on one arm but have both hands free. Unlike Ise. 

Ebumi crawled up over Ise so he was positioned right on his chest and grabbed both of Ise's arms, placing them above his head. He grinned down at Ise, amused by the look of curiosity on his face. "This will be fun."

"That's what you say every time." Ise's eyes narrowed questioningly as Ebumi pulled off a bit of tape. Understanding dawned on him though as Ebumi started winding the black tape around his wrists, tying them securely. "Oh."

"Mmhm. I said it would be fun." Ebumi stuck his tongue out at Ise and wrapped the tape around Ise's arms, tying them together just below the elbows as well. There wasn't much left on the roll, so he just let it hang from the wide black strip around Ise's arms.

It looked quite dramatic, the shiny black tape contrasting against Ise's skin. And so easily Ise had been immobilized! Ebumi could do whatever he wanted now - touching him, groping him, fucking him... Ebumi was really horny now, and his cock was rock hard. When he reach behind him to feel Ise up, he got a handful of hard cock. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. 

"Do you like this?" he asked, giving Ise's cock a little stroke. 

"Ah... yeah..." Ise twisted his hands to see if he could get out of his bonds, pulling on the tape when that didn't work, but without much effect. It was actually quite strong when it was layered. It would take more effort than that to get out of the sticky tape, just like Ebumi had thought. "Didn't know you could use it like this..."

"Perfect, right? Now I can tie you up anywhere, at any time!"

"Hey! That--" Ise seemed to forget what he was trying to say for a moment when Ebumi moved his fingers over his cock again. "That isn't okay. Only when no one can see..."

"Okay." That's really what Ebumi had meant too. He hadn't even thought about getting others to watch. Ise had a dirty mind sometimes, he thought. Worth exploring some other time, maybe... Right now, Ebumi just wanted to get off. He scooted a little forward, steering his throbbing cock towards Ise's mouth with one hand and holding onto Ise's cock with the other.

"Suck me." Their gazes met as Ise opened his mouth to let Ebumi slide inside, and Ebumi's stomach did a little flip. Ise looked so hot - his tongue sticking out a little to lick the tip, and the look in his eyes dark and intense. 

Ebumi sighed as he was engulfed by hot wetness, and moaned as Ise started sucking and moving his tongue against Ebumi's cock. After a moment, through the haze of the sudden pleasure, he remembered that he should give Ise something back too, and started moving his hand again over Ise's cock again. It was hot and hard in his hand, slightly slippery from the pre-come that was gathering at the tip, which made his hand glide easily over it. With every stroke, Ise made a sound of pleasure that vibrated down the shaft of Ebumi's cock and his hips thrust up a bit. Ebumi's mouth was getting dry, his breath coming out as little pants now. 

"Fuck... Ise... So good," he whispered. He rocked his hips, fucking Ise's mouth, but tried to be careful to not gag his friend. It was hard though, when it felt so damn good. Ebumi could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, felt that familiar tension rise inside him... 

He pulled back from Ise just in time and watched as his cock painted white streaks of come over Ise's face. "Oops."

Ise glared at him. "Fucker." Come dripped from his chin onto his neck.

"Hee-hee!" Ebumi sat back on Ise's chest and sped up the strokes on his cock. "You'll enjoy this part..."

The moan that rose from Ise's chest was rather loud in the otherwise quiet room, and Ebumi knew he was doing it right, even though it was a bit backwards. Ise's mouth was half open and he was panting hard, eyes squeezed shut. "Ebu--chi... I'm..."

Ebumi didn't stop moving his hand until he was sure that Ise was relaxing underneath him, and the pulsing of wet, hot come over his hand had stopped.

"Oh god..."

"Good, eh?"

Ise nodded.

Ebumi looked at his hand that Ise had just come all over. "Tch! Sticky!" He grinned at Ise. "Let's take a shower." He grabbed the tape roll and started unwinding it from around Ise's arms, freeing him quickly. This was definitely something they had to do again. And again. After all, sock tape wasn't that expensive...


End file.
